Stood Up
by tigers-snipers-and-rifles
Summary: Kili has a new girlfriend, but soon finds himself heartbroken and looking towards his older brother Fili for comfort. {Durincest}


Kili sat at the Dragonsmoor Inn, downing a pint of scotch as he waited patiently on Hirda to arrive. She was his new, well, first girlfriend. The sixteen year old had never asked anyone out on a date before, so this was his first time. Fili had had many before, but it was not very surprising as he was popular among the lady dwarves. He had told Kili stories about some of them, and had willingly given him advice on how to ask one out. Not that it had gone too well, as Kili had never done this before.

He had rehearsed what he was going to say, but by the time it came to confronting Hirda he had become a nervous wreck. Luckily she had accepted his invitation, as the young dwarf really did like her.

Kili glanced up hopefully every time the door swung open, expecting to see the fair haired girl, but unfortunately not catching sight of her. He sighed and shifted restlessly on the stool, eyes travelling to the clock above the bar. He had arrived here at five (on time, of course), and it now was half six, also starting to get quite dark outside.

The bartender had noticed how long he had been sitting at the counter, still with the one pint that the young dwarf had ordered an hour and a half ago when he got here. He crossed over to him and took the empty glass, looking Kili up and down with slight concern. "I think you've been stood up, laddy." he exclaimed truthfully, meeting the other's gaze as Kili looked up.

"I haven't." he replied, sure of himself. Hirda wouldn't, she was sweet and friendly, yet also nice enough not to do such a thing.

The bartender only gave him an almost sympathetic look before going to serve another customer, and Kili took it into accord that he might be right. Did she not like him? She could have easily said, if that was the case. He didn't want to believe it, but he had given her the time and where to meet him. Maybe she had just gotten lost. Yes, that was likely it.

As his thoughts processed, Kili felt his stomach twisting into a knot. Maybe she had just felt sorry for him, therefore had decided not to show up to make her point clear to him. The thoughts only made him feel worse as he soon felt sick and got up to go and get some air. His eyes welled up once he got outside and began running back across the field, his vision blurry from the endless tears of disappointment.

He ran into a few people, upon reaching the path, who shouted abuse and nasty comments after him, though that didn't stop him from running until his feet were sore and eyes red. Kili took the familiar short cut through the thorns and hedges until he reached the masonry, accidently charging into his brother and merely missing a blade through the stomach.

"Fili!" he gasped, arms instinctively securing themselves around the taller dwarf as he buried his face into his chest with a sob.

"Careful," Fili snapped, slipping the sword back into the holster. "What's wrong?" he then asked, worry flooding his features.

"She... Hirda, she..." he couldn't finish, unable to say anything through the wretched sobs he produced. Fili understood and sighed, leading his brother into the empty masonry. It was unlikely for anyone to come in at this time though, and Fili enjoyed the practice, so he could do it without anyone disturbing him.

"Here," Fili brought a cloth from his pocket and gently wiped Kili's tears away. He knew what it was like to be sixteen and in love, but that had been three years ago. "Do stop crying, little brother. It'll be fine."

"She doesn't like me... does she?" Kili questioned with a sad look in his eyes, continuing to cling onto his brother like a needy child.

"Don't say that," Fili frowned and sat them both down, Kili ending up in his lap. "I'm sure something happened which meant she couldn't go or tell you she couldn't." he reassured with a soft smile.

Kili said nothing and glanced up at the older dwarf, examining his face, but mainly the lower half of it. He automatically reached a hand up to his own face and ran a hand over the stubble that should have grown into a beard by now, his face contorting into a frown his brother had worn a few seconds ago. Fili caught on to what the other was doing and rolled his eyes. He knew how much Kili was teased about being the only dwarf of his age without a beard yet; even the girls made fun of him.

The young dwarf despised himself for it, and had a habit of braiding Fili's moustache or playing with his beard because he didn't have one of his own. He was tempted to lie and tell anyone that made fun of him that he kept it short because he preferred cutting it, though he knew every dwarf wore their beard with pride, and he would be told off that he should do the same.

"You're just developing slowly," Fili assured as though he could read his brother's thoughts, carefully placing a kiss to his forehead in an attempt to cheer Kili up. "Don't worry about it." His hand dipped under the other's chin and brought it up so Kili was forced to look back.

"I'll never get my first kiss." Kili muttered glumly, avoiding his brother's stare. He slumped in Fili's lap, a cloud of depression hanging over his head.

He was taken aback by the kiss that was then pressed to his lips and with a startled look he stared back at Fili. "Why did you-"

"There," he interrupted with a playful grin, amused by Kili's both surprised and shocked expression. "Your first kiss."

"That doesn't count!" Kili protested.

"Does it count a second time?" Without waiting for an answer, Fili leaned in again and caught the other's lips in a second kiss, wrapping his arms around Kili as the younger dwarf refused to protest this time and returned the kiss. He tugged on Fili's hair lightly, twiddling the plaits through his fingers and pulling him closer to deepen the heated kiss. Fili parted his lips to allow his brother to go further, which Kili took as an invitation to slide his tongue over the other's and further into his mouth as Fili moaned his approval.

"What are you two up to?" A shadow stood in the doorway, the outlining of the silhouette showing it was Thorin.

Fili and Kili immediately pulled apart, both pairs of eyes worriedly darting to the older dwarf. "Nothing, Uncle." Fili said quickly, giving Kili a brief look that warned him not to say anything.

"Nothing?" Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow. He wasn't stupid; he was quite sure he had just caught his nephews all over each other. "Didn't look like nothing."

Fili and Kili stared back at him speechlessly, knowing their uncle would never believe a word they said if they were to make up an excuse.

"Right," Thorin pressed, arms skeptically folded across his chest. "Well, dinner is ready, so don't be long." he said nothing more and left the two of them alone again. Fili sighed with relief as soon as he disappeared out of sight, hoping their uncle would not mention this to anyone.

"Do you think he saw us?" Kili looked up at his brother, surprised they hadn't been scolded for that. He received a whack across the back of the head, but it was far from doing him any harm.

"Don't be stupid. He would have had to be blind not to see that," Fili grinned and grabbed his brother's hand as he tugged him out the door. "C'mon, you heard Uncle. Dinner's ready."


End file.
